


the painter

by apocrypha (rotate)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/apocrypha
Summary: he's painted with red, trickling down his cheeks, his arms, his hands, his heart.he can't take it anymore.





	the painter

_ah, i've been stopped._  
  
he was standing in the middle of the field, around him was hopelessness. bodies of those with hopes and dreams, yet they are no more. this was the devastation of war, battles fought over petty things like who should marry who, who should earn the title of "king." just a name, accompanied by responsibility and nothing more.  
  
the King was painted with red, trickling down his cheeks, his arms, his hands, calloused from holding onto his sword, fighting a stupid war.  
  
the paintbrush was a silver spear, and the painter his childhood friend. his eyes, which were once filled with bloodlust, now shining under the moonlight, glimmering with tears.  
  
he’s trembling.  
  
_that's new._  
  
the King smiles.  
  
his knees buckles and he collapses. the moment his legs hit the ground, the Painter falls on his knees and catches his head. now cradling him in his calloused hands. He too, was fighting a stupid war.  
  
_"imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry."_  
  
the King laughs, "the only time i‘ve seen you cry was when we couldn't find her."  
  
_Her._  
  
they both know who she was.  
  
a lovely lady, hair the colour of the setting sun, eyes the colour of the ocean on a sunny day.  
  
but the King had betrayed her.  
  
he had hurt her when she needed him the most, lying to both her, the Painter, and the world. he had become the Painter, bathing her father in blood.  
  
"i should be the one who's sorry."  
  
"i-"  
  
"i shouldn't have done that."  
  
"n-"  
  
hs chuckles. "i guess karma's come for me."  
  
"no."  
  
"ha, I can't believe this is how i‘m going to die."  
  
"no! you can't! please, come home with us!"  
  
his hand weakly reaches up, cupping his cheek. the Painter grabs onto it, like it was the King's lifeline, if he let go, he would die.  
  
"i’m dying. you can live your life peacefully with Her. no need for me anymore, right?"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
he notices the little details on the Painter's face. how his eyebrows furrow, creating small wrinkles on his pretty face. how his lips have become chapped from years of living in hiding. how there's a new bruise on his-  
  
_oh_.  
  
"we’ve always loved you! _i_ lo-"  
  
"shut up!" he yells, "i don't need your lies! i‘ve already accepted the fact that i won't die happily! just let me go!”  
  
his hand goes slack, and the Painter lets go of the King's lifeline and his eyes weakly close and everything's happening at once and he's screaming, screaming and  
  
_he's gone._


End file.
